Hope
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Melfina can't understand why Gene would sleep around with a lot of women, so she decides to ask him and it soon turns into a wild night.. Request for my boyfriend. Rated M. Hard sex/buttsex. I do not own Outlaw Star.


**A/N: **I wrote this about a few months ago, for my boyfriend. As always, I do not own Outlaw Star nor do I own the characters. And as always, Gene is as pervy as ever, but read for yourself. XD

* * *

It was dark.

A dark, dark night.

And her heart is filled with hope. Yet, it is filled with anger.

Just like her mind. Her mind is dark and full of anger too. As always, it was dark outside and as always, Melfina would just give up and let herself fall. But there's one person, one special person who doesn't allow this. He was beside her when she's feeling alone or just need someone to talk. But as always, it was dark. And it pours. The raindrops are dripping from the windows as she just stares outside. Why can't she just go to bed and push her thoughts aside? That sounds easy, but doing it and thinking about doing it are two different things. The person she was talking about earlier stands beside her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Mel. You should go to bed." His warm voice makes her shivering a bit. He has such a gentle, kind voice - but what else would she expect from Gene Starwind, the one who is always drunk and has hard sex with several women? It's not like she hates him - she just doesn't like it when he's doing that. The male sits down next to her, then putting his arm on his leg and puts his head into his hand, while looking at her. "What's bothering you?" She looks back at him, then after a while she breaks the eye contact with him. It just hurts too much to talk with him about this, and yet it's so.. It's just shameful to talk about this, to put it in that way. "I.. I'm just thinking about some things." She smiles faintly at him, while hugging her knees and drops her head on them. "Gene, why do you make out with a lot of women?" There, it was out. There was no way back now, there was no turning around right now. But as Gene chuckles, she looks at him surprised and raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I could give you a lot of reasons, but I'm pointing some facts out." He finally spoke up, still chuckling. "Okay. Let's see. From the way you're saying this, I think you're a bit jealous of all those women. But Mel, even if I bang them, this has nothing to do with us. I seriously want to sleep with you, but I don't just sleep with anyone." He grins sheepishly, while looking at her. "I fuck them hard. I'm not the guy for some soft sex, you know. But if you were in my bed right now, I would take you in different positions. For you, I'm just a pervert guy who has hard sex while he's drunken, but you know. But that's not true and you know that. I'm just not a romantic guy." He shrugs a bit, looking out of the window. "Yes, I'm a pervert. I truly admit it. But, Mel.." He gently takes her hand, blowing a light kiss on it. "For you, I'd be romantic if that's what you want."

A light blush spreads across her face, as he said that. He's not a bad guy, that's for sure. And also, he is really honest with himself. "Gene, I don't care about those women. It's just.. I want to be with you, you know. I really do like you and you're not a bad guy. And you don't have to change yourself because of me." She smiles at him, still having her hand in his hand. "And.. what is hard sex like?" He chuckles again, brushing his thumb across her skin of her small hand. "It's not romantic at all. Hard sex is hard." Gene looks at her and she looks back, blushing. "Do you have the same thought as me?"

He stands up, then helping Melfina up while leading her into his room. "If you can't read my minds, that is. But Mel, I won't go easy on you. I won't do soft sex unless you scream." He laughs, then pushing her lightly on the bed. "Kidding." She looks at him as he crawls on top of her after closing his door and gets down to kiss her. The kiss itself really heated up from minute to minute and he slowly slides his hands under her shirt, taking it off. She blushes a dark shade of red as he went down, starting to kiss her whole body. "Your skin is so soft.." He whispers against her stomach while he slides his fingers in her panty, taking it off as well. As soon as he spread her legs, he starts to aim for her pussy, licking over it, then sliding his tongue in. "Ah..!" Melfina let out a few moans, while her fingers are in his hair, ripping on it. He sucks and licks all over her teat, then sliding his tongue up over her stomach and her nipples. He gently bites in one of her nipples, which caused the female to moan louder. While he is unbuckling his own pants, he searches for a condom and as soon as he rolled it over his length, he spreads her legs wider. She moans out in surprise, as he lifts one of her legs and pulls it in, thrusting hard. "Ah.. Gene..!" Her body was shaking with all those soft, loud moans. He thrusts harder and faster, while teasing her nipple with his tongue. His other hand grabs her leg tight so that it couldn't fall off when he's thrusting. Moving along with him, she let out a few more moans and as he is deeply inside her, he rolls his hips, causing him to another thrust. He let go of her leg and at the same time, he pulls out a bit, but only to turn her around. They both panted hard, but they want more. _Much_ more.

"Turn around and stick your ass up." She does as he said and he pulls out whole, rolling the condom off and throws it into the bin, then taking another one and rolls it down in such a quick movement, that Mel didn't even regocnize that he's already above her. Groping her ass, he spreads her legs wide again while the tip of his cock is nudging against her butthole. He pulls it in slowly with several thrusts and as he is in her whole, he grabs her hips and starts thrusting a lot against her butt. She moans once again, her body unable to move while he thrusts several times before letting go of her hips. She falls forward, panting and he falls on top of her, still inside her. "Ah.." He slowly kisses her shoulder a few times, then leaving a bitemark on it. "Now, my dear, you know what hard sex is." He chuckles as he gets up, pulling his cock outside and throws the condom away which is filled with cum. "Also, I came into you. This is my first time that I ever came into a woman." He grins, dropping down next to her and kisses her head lightly, while his fingers are moving up and down on her back.

"I think, this was probably the best night ever." She looks up to him, smiling softly. "It was good."

"I know. I have that affect on women." He grins again.

* * *

**A/N: **Bluh. I can't even write sex scenes. How in the hell does that work- Anyway, yeah, it was rather pervy so if you're a kid, then don't read this. xD You'll know too much, anyway.


End file.
